


The One With The Unpunny Sequel

by srmarybadass



Series: How Murdock's Sock Puppets Lead To Sexytimes [2]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, this is a sequel to a previous fic how did i forget to post it for a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written way back sometime in 2010. Oh A-Team fandom, how I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Unpunny Sequel

He had to find his puppets.

He could practically hear them, calling his name, desperate for a safe return. And he missed his puppets. Stupid Hannibal, interrupting him in the middle of the third act...

Murdock stalked through Hannibal's quarters silently, like the tiger he totally was. A quick and thorough search yielded two stashes of cigars, one bottle of vodka, and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs -- which he seriously contemplated stealing for a moment -- but no puppets.

With great trepidation, and a little bit of curiosity, he entered Hannibal's bedroom, and after a quick check under the bed -- where unmatched socks went to die -- he went to the closet, rummaging through spare winter coats and even more boxes of cigars. He moved the cigars aside and found a small brown box labeled "CAUTION -- THIS SIDE UP." He made sure this side was up before he opened it.

Victory! Jubilation! Triumph! Joy and rapture, his puppets were there, and they were safe! Slipping Percy, his beloved pig, on his left hand, he prepared to exit, when he heard two voices approaching the bedroom.

Knowing he would be in major trouble if Hannibal found him hiding in the closet -- _Oh irony, thy bitter muse!_ he mentally sang to himself -- and that his epic quest would be for naught if his puppet family was taken away, he quickly shut the door and crouched on the floor of the closet, gently stroking Percy's head, and waiting for Hannibal to get whatever he came to get and leave.

Except Face was in the room, too.

Murdock stood to get a better view. He knew BA was still in his room, watching a certain musical television show that he would never admit to viewing -- Murdock knew how to work the TiVo -- but Face, he knew (or thought he knew) was in town, getting some groceries.

With....Hannibal.

Murdock watched, slightly confused, through the door's slats.

"So where are the others?" Face asked, shrugging off his jacket.

"BA is watching that damn show of his, and Murdock..." Hannibal paused, and Murdock held his breath. "Murdock is probably off raising hell somewhere."

 _Hee,_ Murdock thought gleefully. _He can't read minds after all!_

"So I have you all to myself," Face all but purred, in the voice Murdock knew he only used for seductions. He rather liked that voice...

No, no, best not to stray down that path of thinking. After all, there were so many other paths of thinking he could take.

However, all thoughts flew out of his head when the team's conman leaned over and kissed the team's commanding officer. Murdock exchanged an incredulous look with Percy, before reverting his eyes to the very aesthetically pleasing picture in front of him.

Hanners and Facey, locking lips, looking like they had no intention of stopping.

Murdock reached down and adjusted himself. Damn it, why did he have to go and wear the jeans that he had shrunk in the wash?

"Fuck," he heard Face whisper. "It's been too fucking _long."_

"It's been two days, Face," Hannibal replied. 

"It's been _forever,"_ Face whined.

"You young guys and your insatiable appetites," Hannibal grumbled good-naturedly.

"You old guys and your...old-guy-ness," Face replied, peeling off his shirt. Murdock almost whistled in appreciation, but stopped himself in time. It was a relatively familiar sight, as many cons required Face being shirtless, but the sight really never got old.

What was new was shirtless Hannibal, although Murdock decided he should make it a priority to familiarize himself with that particular view.

With that in mind, he watched closely, heart rate speeding up and breathing coming faster as Hannibal shoved Face down on the bed and bit none-too-gently into the side of Face's neck. The younger man groaned and arched upwards, only to have Hannibal push him back down. With his hips.

 _So that's where those marks on Facey's neck came from!_ Murdock realized. He had noticed them before, and entertained a few thoughts of his own about them. Mostly about putting them there...

" _Hannibal,"_ Face hissed. "Quit teasing-"

"So impatient," Hannibal tutted, continuing the slow grind of his hips against Face's. "Do I have to teach you another lesson? I'm sure I've still got those handcuffs around here somewhere-"

 _This has got to be against regulations,_ Murdock thought as Face effectively cut Hannibal's most-likely-ineffective threats off by shoving his tongue back down his commander's throat. Murdock swallowed. Did the heating pipes run through this closet or something? It was hot in here.

In the closet.

"Well, Percy," he whispered, risking it, seeing as Face and Hannibal were thoroughly preoccupied. "Here we have two prime specimens of _hottus dudeus_ and _silverus foxius_ in their natural habitat. Let's see-"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Murdock fell forward, Percy still on his hand. He looked up, eyes wide, to find Hannibal and Face, shirtless and sweaty -- and apparently excited -- looking down at him.

Grinning.

"Well, now, what have we here?" Face said, crouching down and removing Percy. Murdock didn't notice.

"Looks like somebody's been enjoying the show," Hannibal replied, hands on his hips.

"It was an excellent performance," Murdock babbled, nervous and very, very turned on. "No reason to stop on my account. Really."

Hannibal and Face exchanged a look.

"I must say, Captain, you've always had some... _theatrical_ tendencies of your own," Hannibal began. 

"Maybe you'd like to come join our show?" Face offered, dragging Murdock upward. "You're just in time for the second act..."

**********************************************************************  
That night, BA wondered why none of his other teammates came down for dinner, but the reasons would not become clear until a few weeks later. For the moment, BA simply enjoyed his safe, un-anti-freezed microwave meal in peace, ignoring the strange noises from upstairs.


End file.
